Rest In Peace
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Sequal to Frezzing Fire. Buffy comes to terms with her feelings for Spike.


Tittle: Rest In Peace  
Author: FutureSlayer  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: i dont own the characters: dont sue  
Feedback: yes as much as ya can throw at me! :)  
Distrubution: ask me first  
Summery: Sequal to Frezzing Fire. Buffy comes to terms with her feelings for Spike.   
  
  
Buffy walked through the graveyard silently. She was tired and lonley and thinking about everything that had happened the last couple weeks. First Xander had to summon Sweet, thus making the whole town sing and dance themselves to death. Even she had almost been fried, extra crispy! But Spike had saved her. And they had kissed. TWO TIMES! And Buffy had *liked* it!!  
:: I really am going crazy!!:: Buffy thought as she finally noticed she was standing in front of Spikes crypt.. With all the nerve she could muster she walked up to the door and grabbed the handel, and entered into Spikes crypt.  
  
  
Spike walked up to the door of 1630 Revelio Drive. He and Buffy had to talk. He wasnt just going to sit there like a dumb dog while Buffy ripped the less than beating heart out of his chest and slam a stake through it. He needed to know if she actually gave a damn about him. Willam the Bloody would *NOT* be used. Spike hoped beyond hope that Buffy would finally admit that she cared for him. Or Spikes unlife would truley be over.  
  
  
Buffy walked out of Spikes crypt with a frown on her face. He wasnt home.  
  
:: Which is good!:: Buffy thought.  
  
She didnt have to see him. the only bad part was that she *wanted* to see him. Its not like he had a life!! the one time she wants to go and talk to him, hes not home!  
  
"figures" Buffy muttered to no one in paticular.   
  
Buffy did another sweep around the cemetary and than made her way home.  
  
  
"Shes not here" Dawn said to Spike who was currently standing in front of her, asking for Buffy. Dawn smiled brightly.  
  
"You can always come in and wait for her!! She should be back in a little bit" Dawn said hopefully. Any chance she got she wanted to hang out with Spike.  
  
"Yah! Ok niblit, I think i will wait for her" Spike said walking inside.  
  
Dawn smiled and shut the door behind her.  
  
  
Buffy walked up the steps to her house and paused as she heard laughing. The living room blinds where slightly open and she crawled into the bushes and peeked inside. She saw Dawn laughing her head off as Spike was trying to grasp the art of eating cookie dough. He had it all over his face and Dawn was clearly enjoying herself. Buffy smiled. It was pretty funny seeing the so called Big Bad eating cookie dough with a 15 year old. Buffy smiled more widly. She had a plan.  
  
Buffy fit her keys into the lock and opened the door, pretending not to know Spike was there.  
  
"Hey Dawn! Im hom--" Buffy stoped talking when she spotted Spike and acted like she was mad.   
  
"Buffy uh hi!!!" Dawn said wondering if her sister was going to be pissed or not.  
  
She couldnt hold it in anymore. She just sucked at that whole fake like ur mad thing. Buffy burst out laughing at Spike. She suddenly stoped when she felt a hard pack of cookie dough hit her face.  
  
Now it was Spikes turn to laugh followed by Dawn chiming in. "Hey!" Buffy shouted and dived for the bowl that was next to Dawn. Vampire, Slayer, and Key spent the next hour throwing cookie dough at each other and running around the house.   
  
When they finally called it a night and Dawn was showered and asleep, Buffy stood at the doorway with Spike.  
  
"It was fun" she said smiling at Spike slightly  
  
"Yeah" Spike replied  
  
"Thanks for keeping Dawn busy. She really likes you ya know" Buffy's smile grew.  
  
"Well im pretty fond of the girl myself" Spike said, returning Buffy's grin.  
  
"Why Willam do u have a crush on a 15 year old!?!" Buffy said in a fake astonished voice.  
  
"Nope," Spike replied grinning "I fell for her older sister"  
  
"Really, and does this older sister feel the same way!?!" Buffy asked playing along  
  
"Who wouldnt!?! Im hott!!" Spike shot back the smile never leaving his face.  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. "Night Spike" she said.  
  
"Night Buffy" Spike said as he started to leave.  
  
Buffy shut the door behind him and smiled big. "I love you Spike" she whispered to herself and ran up the stairs to shower before all the cookie dough that was stuck to her hardened.   
  
Spike froze. Had he heard that right? "I love you too Buffy" he said to himself as he walked down the porch steps and headed towards his crypt   



End file.
